


I Like Like You Too!

by multi_fan_writing



Category: South Park
Genre: Bratters with Butters telling everyone hes bicurious, Butters has his texan accent and Butters hates Kyle and no one can tell me he doesnt, Cartman doesn't feel guilty but he is an embarrassed bitch boy, Gay camp? Did you mean conversion therapy, Kenny is obv gay... maybe?, Kisses, Kyle is kind of a dick, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentions of sex but no actual sex or anything sexual, Stan is maybe a gay too, bicurious, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_fan_writing/pseuds/multi_fan_writing
Summary: Bradley was Butters Scotch's boyfriend.No, we're not talking Bradley Biggle (MintBerryCRUNCH), or boyfriend as in boy who's a friend. We're talking kissing and accepting their bicurious and gay feelings for each other after 'camp', boyfriends that stayed together in a long distance relationship for over a year.It wasn't something Butters really shared with everyone, though. In fact, he'd venture to say he hadn't told anyone about it, not even on a whim.





	I Like Like You Too!

Bradley was Butters Scotch's boyfriend.

 

No, we're not talking Bradley Biggle (MintBerryCRUNCH), or boyfriend as in boy who's a friend. We're talking kissing and accepting their bicurious and gay feelings for each other after 'camp', boyfriends that stayed together in a long distance relationship for over a year.

 

It wasn't something Butters really shared with everyone, though. In fact, he'd venture to say he hadn't told anyone about it, not even on a whim.

 

He never went around to tell everyone that he was a little curious about boys, and he certainly hadn't told them he had his firsts way before the rest of them.

 

He got his first real hand-hold before Craig and Tweek decided it was time to walk in front of Whole Foods blushing like babies. Bradley and him had done it on the trek back to Butters' dad's car after he was taken home. The blond ignored whatever other hell was being unleashed in favor of focusing on the way his hand had felt clasping Bradley's own.

 

He got his first kiss before Cartman and Heidi smooched publicly (whether to piss off Kyle or not, Cartman did it). Bradley had snuck out one night in need of an escape from his parents, something Butters could very much relate to and he agreed to meet him in Denver. The two kissed before the sun rose that morning and they went home alone, Butters sending thousands of promises to kiss Bradley again as soon as he could.

 

He sent more videos of himself to Bradley than every boy in South Park called their girlfriends he was sure. He knew Bradley loved chatting through video but sometimes couldn't, so he did his best to make use of the time they did have when neither of them were grounded or being berated.

 

But now, Butters thinks its time to tell everyone about the special boy in his life. Especially considering he was coming to South Park to live with his Aunt and Uncle after he escaped the tyrannical hold his parents had on him and his mind.

 

They had sworn off on seeing each other until Bradley showed up at the school in order to allow the boy to settle in the new town, it didn't stop them from sending each other more texts and photos than ever through things like Snapchat and Kik, though.

 

Soon enough, it was the day of Bradley's introduction to South Park Middle School and Butters spent so much time on his looks he nearly missed the bus. He wanted to look his best, at least for today. The sides of his head were trimmed the night before to make neater, his hair washed and dried thoroughly and he picked out what he believed to be his most flattering outfit that morning.

 

The small boy was unable to grab anything for food before he left, in a rush and too excited to think about doing anything other than finding his boyfriend. He ran up to the bus stop and quickly scrambled onto the bus before he got caught in the door... again.

 

Butters looked around on the bus, biting his lip to hold back a grin as he nearly skipped to the back seats where Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, and Stan sat. He plopped down in the final free seat next to poor Kevin Stoley and did his best to play a part in the conversation with the main four.

 

He must've done a horrible job, seeing as they were all staring at him after a while.

 

"Uhm, Butters?" Stan finally spoke up. "Why are you in a suit?"

 

His best was his Sunday suit, and it would give more meaning to it than just that if it was all for Bradley. Maybe it was a bit much though.

 

Before he could open his mouth to speak, Cartman cut through with an ugly scoff that made his chin jiggle just so.

 

"A better question is why he's grinning like a fucking fairy," The brown hair said and Butters could feel the slight kick of the chubby boy through his seat. He didn't even flinch. "Something important happening?"

 

"Mhm!" Butters said, sounding even more chipper than usual, and it must've been annoying by how Kyle's face scrunched in irritation instantly. "Someone real important is coming today, see? I can't wait for y'all to meet him!"

 

Kenny was the only one who looked truly intrigued by the prospect of someone new that Butters of all people was excited about. He quirked a brow and tugged down the collar of his coat just so he could speak. The taller man hadn't quite grown out of the neon orange jacket just yet.

 

"You know them?" Kenny questioned. "Should we prepare for you to introduce us?" The prospect made Cartman groan and Kyle looked like he felt the same, Stan did look just slightly more interested, however.

 

"Well, if you really wan' me to, Ken!" Butters chirped. Nothing could bring him down today, he was determined to see it through.

 

Before anyone could say much else, the bus stopped and the lady at the front shrieked at them all to 'get the fuck off'. Butters stood up, grabbing his bag, and hurriedly filed off with everyone else.

 

* * *

 

Butters ran through the halls after he shoved his bag into his teeny tiny locker, apologizing to everyone he passed or bumped into. He couldn't bring himself to care when he nearly knocked the biggest 8th-grade bully in school, instead just throwing an apology at him like he had with the rest and continued on his way.

 

He reached the front office just in time to see a car pull up to the school and he saw a mop of blonde hair poke out. Hair that yellow could only belong to one person, a t-shirt that blue was the perfect shade to match his eyes.

 

It had to be.

 

It was.

 

Freckled face and knobbly fingers, Bradley tugged his bag out of the car and thanked whoever was inside before shutting the door. He turned and their eyes locked almost instantly.

 

Butters smile, if it was even possible at that point, stretched his face and he could feel himself glowing as he ran over, sure he had broken the glass in the door as it slammed against the wall. He nearly yanked Bradley into a hug, but stopped in front of him instead. Even now, he remembered the taller male didn't like rough and tight squeezes. Butters, even though he had the urge to squeeze all the life out of his boyfriend, merely opened his arms wide.

 

To his surprise, Bradley rolled his eyes before smiling wide and lifting him up in a tight hug of his own. Butters let out a laugh unlike he had ever given, happier than ever to swing his arms around the other's neck as he was spun once and set down again.

 

Bradley was taller, much taller, he had to be around 6'' at that point. His freckles were more noticeable, his hair shorter but just as curly, and he wasn't bone thin, rather, just twiggy.

 

Butters stopped in his looking over the other boy to notice that Bradley was looking at him much the same and he was blushing.

 

"I feel... I feel under-dressed," Bradley murmured, his voice as relaxed as he sounded through the phone, no longer the stuttering shy boy from camp. Butters could feel his chest spark with a flame, his chest aching from how warm he felt so close to his boyfriend. "I didn't realize this was going to be a special occasion."

 

Butters just beamed. "O' course it is! You're home!" The words made Bradley's eyes shine so bright it was like diamonds, and before Butters knew it he was being kissed. The shorter male melted easily, cupping the other's face and kissing back happily.

 

"We should go get you checked in, mister," Butters muttered in a fondly chiding tone. Bradley shook his head and Butters bopped him on the nose. "None of that, we'll have plenty of time to hang out during class!"

 

"Its like... you can read my mind, Leopold," The way he said his name, Butters really was tempted to let him off the hook. Something he hated so dearly was his name, but Bradley made it sound beautiful. "Okay, let's check me in." But it was too late.

 

The smaller male forced himself to step back, taking Bradley's large hand into his own and lacing his fingers with thinner ones. He squeezed, nodding at the other before leading him back indoors.

 

* * *

 

"Who is this, Butters?" The substitute for Mr.Garrison asked, her voice so polite but so distracting nearly everyone who was working looked up. Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny seemed most interested (despite Cartman and Kyle's distinct lack of it on the bus), with Kenny nearly standing on his chair to get the best view and the other three peering over.

 

Butters grinned toothily and gently guided Bradley into the classroom, puffing out his chest in a proud sort of manner. This was it. "This is Bradley, ma'am! He just transferred here all the way from Colorado Springs!"

 

Bradley raised his hand in greeting, waving shyly but not hiding behind Butters like the shorter male would have thought he would have. "Hello," He said softly. "Sorry that we're late, Butters was showing me around."

 

The teacher hummed, looking the two of them over before sighing and waving them off. "I'll let it slide this time Mr.Scotch, next time you decide to show around a new student I prefer if you talk to the office about it and inform me," She paused. "You can go back to your seat, I'd like Bradley to stay up here."

 

Butters nodded, nearly tugging on his boyfriend but bit his lip. He forced himself to pull away, giving Bradley an apologetic look who just nodded in understanding. The shorter turned away and scurried back to his seat by the four boys who continued to stare at him. Kenny hopped down from his chair, Butters suspected to begin chatting his ear off all about Bradley (he couldn't blame him, his boyfriend was more interesting than anything else going on) but was cut off by their teacher once more.

 

"Everyone, please, sit down, and if I could have your attention," She said, eyeing Bradley again. Butters already knew everyone had been watching and listening, and he already knew all about the tall boy up by the desk, but he listened anyway. The chattering around him died and the substitute continued. "We have a new student, it seems. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

 

Bradley from so long ago would have refused, but Butters boyfriend stepped up instead, clearing his throat. "I'm Bradley, I came here from Colorado Springs and..." He took a deep breath, and Butters found their eyes locking at the last moment. "I'm gay."

 

No applause, but no boos, either. Bradley looked more confident with the admission, a smile gracing his features, one so beautiful that Butters' heart nearly stopped. "Thank you," The elder lady said and waved him away much like she waved Butters away before. "There are free spots scattered around, feel free to pick one."

 

Bradley did, without hesitation. He walked over to the empty seat that was always next to Butters and plopped down with ease, beaming at the shorter male. Butters returned a grin and reached over to grab his boyfriend's hand and squeeze.

 

He could see Kenny's eyes light up with recognition, meanwhile, the other three boys still looked downright confused.

 

"You did so well," Butters breathed the praise, Bradley slumping in relief as soon as he heard it. "I'm really proud, Bradley."

 

"Thanks, Leo."

 

Butters preened at the words. He continued to hold tight to the other's hand despite the main four behind him watching intently. In fact, Butters turned to them with bright eyes and he could see how taken aback they were by it, well, minus Kenny.

 

"So, fellas, I'd like you all to meet-"

 

"Bradley?" Kyle questioned, his eyes narrowing slightly on the tallest of the three blonds. Butters frowned for the first time that day as soon as he noticed the glare of sorts. "When did you meet him?"

 

"Conversion therapy," Bradley said calmly, but his grip on Butters' hand grew a bit tighter, himself. "It was all the way back when we were 10."

 

Stan looked taken aback by the information. Maybe Butters should have mentioned sooner that he went to conversion therapy thanks to whatever happened to make his dad think he was bicurious. "Why did you go to that?"

 

Cartman looked a little panicked as he interrupted this time. "So you two met at a gay correction camp?" He hurried to say, stopping Butters from responding to Stan and only further doing so as he continued to speak. "It didn't work?"

 

"They aren't meant to fix anything," Butters piped up with an even deeper frown. "There's nothing to fix. Bradley heard me say it once on the bridge and I'll say it again, if God made me this way-"

 

"Are you guys fucking?" Kenny looked as if he had been sitting on pins and needles to speak, only to blurt it in the middle of one of Butters very few tirades. The question caused Bradley to hold back a laugh while Stan yelled in surprise, Cartman continued to look away from Butters (for some reason), and Kyle choked, eyes widening.

 

"You 6!" The teacher at the front called, obviously not very pleased with their interruption. "Keep it down back there and do your work or I'll have to send you down to PC Principal." She threatened.

 

'You 6' decided to quiet down, but Butters eventually responded, his voice light and his smile returning. "Mhm, have been for a few years now. I'd reckon longer than Tweek and Craig have been."

 

Butters turned slightly towards Bradley, who smiled at him fondly and scooted his chair closer in order to hesitantly place a kiss on the smaller boys forehead. If not for the other four boys, Butters felt relaxed enough to get lost in his own world with his boyfriend. Unfortunately, he couldn't because...

 

"You're gay?" Kyle hissed in surprise, Stan's mouth still open as he stared blatantly at the two holding hands. "I thought... all the time we made jokes about it-"

 

"I'm bicurious, Kyle," Butters stated, but still smiled politely as ever. Even if the other was starting to get on his nerves. "But... well, I'm thinking I'm more bisexual than curious, have thought it at least." He shrugged, Bradley humming beside him.

 

"Take your time," He encouraged quietly. "I'll still be with you while you figure it all out." Butters nearly shed a tear or two at how patient the other was with him, something that so lovingly made him want to latch onto Bradley and never let go.

 

"So you haven't fucked yet, but you are definitely going to, got it," Kenny brushed off the mushy atmosphere with ease, winking at Butters who's cheek bloomed a bright pink color when he noticed. Bradley looked just as embarrassed. "Well, its good to have you here B-2."

 

"B-2?" Kyle's nose wrinkled and Butters' left eye twitched the slightest bit.

"Nickname."

 

"Well, I think... I guess Bradley is pretty cool too," Stan said with a shrug before either of the K's could continue. "If you bring him to sit with us at lunch I won't complain. I will if you two act like Tweek and Craig all period, though."

 

Bradley's eyes darted to the two in question (boy, Butters sure was glad he had shown the other all the people in his class from a 4th-grade picture) and the smaller blond watched as his eyes widened. Craig and Tweek's actions weren't out of the ordinary, but that was because everyone was used to it.

 

Them making out in the middle of homeroom was probably weird to Bradley since even touching each other at his school could be looked down upon in the right context.

 

"I... ugh, fine. But I agree with Stan. If you two start acting worse than Tweek and Craig I'm moving away instantly."

 

Fine by Butters, as far as he was concerned. Kyle was stuck up and bothersome, but as long as he shut his mouth Butters had no problem with the redhead boy of their group.

 

But there was still one person who hadn't responded.

 

Butters slowly turned to Cartman, chewing on his bottom lip worriedly. Cartman, as awful as he was, was still... technically, his friend. Even if he was outnumbered and overruled by the other three, Butters still found himself hoping for his opinion and maybe even his approval.

 

Kenny joined Butters in his staring, same with Bradley. "Well, fatass?" The orange-clad boy questioned, a not so subtle kick being delivered to the brunette's shin (which caused Cartman to flinch but he still refused to look up). "What do you think about a sixth?"

 

A pause. "It'll be an edge over Craig's numbers?"

 

Cartman's head snapped up at the words, and his eyes darted to the couple including Craig still heavily making out in the corner. He squinted before a nasty little smirk curled on his lips, something that (normally wouldn't) gave Butters hope.

 

"Any edge over Craig Fucker is a good edge," It was no secret that Cartman hated Craig, more than Stan at least and annoyingly so at some points. Butters sat up straighter, squeezing Bradley's hand tight. "... Fine."

 

Butters beamed, hopping into Bradley's lap to squeeze him tight and press little fluttering kisses all over his face. Bradley, his Bradley, was approved by everyone in the group, at least to some extent. "I love you," He cooed at the taller male, watching the boys face flush. "I love you."

 

"I love you too, Leo." Bradley murmured and returned one of the kisses with a light peck to the other's forehead.

 

"Hey! Watch it with the PDA, we told you what will happen if you turn into another Tweek and Craig!"

 

"Oh hush, Kyle."

 

Bradley was here and holding him even after he practically launched himself at him, his friends liked him enough to let him sit with them at lunch, and that's all that Butters Scotch needed.

 

After just a few more kisses, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this rarepair fic! I love Bradley and Butters and I love Bradley in general even though hes just a one off character.
> 
> Comments, Kudos and critique is always appreciated in this happy little hell hole!


End file.
